Pretty In Pink by CastielzDean
by CastielzDean
Summary: Castiel discovers Dean's secret kink. PWP. Rated hard M NC-17 for a reason! MM sex, Explicit Slash, graphic/ explicit sex scene & bondage, with some humour thrown in at the end. If you don't like MM sex or Slash, then don't read this.


**Warnings: Porn with plot, mild crack!fic, mild bondage!kink, mild humiliation, mild crossdressing!kink, bottom!dean, dom!cas, mild sub!dean. Rated NC-17**

**Spoilers: Through to Season 5 Episode 14.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.**

**Yes I know there are plot holes and lack of back story, but I just wanted them to get it on in this story ;)**

**Pretty in Pink by CastielzDean NC-17 PWP**

Dean has _no fucking idea_ where or how Cas found out about this. How could he know when the only other person Dean had ever told was _himself!_ Maybe it was a freaky angel mind-reading thing, or maybe Cas has been watching over Dean for a lot longer than he's realised, which is just a bit _creepy_ really, when he thinks about it. Either way, it doesn't change the situation in which Dean finds himself. He wishes he'd _never _challenged Cas, never said to him "Hey dude, you so gotta grow a sense of humour!" Because, as usual, Cas has taken him literally and has gotten one _nasty_ sense of the hilarious, and at any other time, Dean would be howling with laughter, but as he is the recipient of Cas' new found (well, not humanity, because Cas' still an angel)... grasp of emotions, Dean was suddenly remembering that Cas is a _freaking angel_ and has the capacity to take things to...interesting...new places and so far, their sex life has been fucking _fantastic,_ but this? This is...unexpected...to say the least.

Cas is kneeling over Dean "Come on, Dean, we both know you like it" Cas rumbles, amusement evident in his low voice, a velvety growl that promises so much more. He smirks slightly, his deep blue eyes revealing the pleasure he was feeling far more than the rest of his face, fixing Dean where he is with the intensity of his gaze. As if Dean could move anyway; naked, pinned to the bed by a horny and equally naked angel, his arms above his head and held there by Castiel's invisible angel mojo as surely as if he were in chains (_no_ not going to think about Hell. Dean _trusts_ Cas, with his life, with _Sam's_ life). Cas senses Dean's change in thoughts as if he's hard-wired into him, which maybe he is. He shifts, aligning himself along Dean, the warmth of his body blanketing Dean's, his lips brushing against Dean's as he asks "Do you want to stop?"

Dean shudders with pleasure and _need_ "No"

Castiel licks Dean's neck slowly "Good"

Then he kisses Dean with barely restrained passion, his hands running down Dean's sides and over Dean's stomach, then lower, brushing over the head of Dean's half-hard cock. Dean groans into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Cas' mouth, tasting the warmth that is Cas' physical vessel and the slight tang of ozone that Dean always associates with his spiritual form.

Dean had forgotten what Cas was trying to convince him to do, the kiss and his touch had driven it out of his mind, but as Cas paused and looked at Dean with what he could swear was mischief, he remembered all too quickly. Dean racked his mind, how could he distract Cas? Ah, Sam!

"What about Sam? He'll be back soon!" They hadn't been able to get separate rooms, a double was the best they could find. Sam had gone out to do some research on their latest hunt and Dean couldn't remember what time he said he'd be back; his arousal making it hard for him to think straight, let alone form any more coherent a sentence, or resist Cas.

Cas grinned, a predator's grin "I rang Sam before when you were at the vending machine and told him we needed a few hours for sex"

If Dean could've moved his arms, he would have rubbed his hand across his face in embarrassment, as it was his arms jerked, but were still held by Castiel's power, so he had to settle with rolling his eyes instead.

"Man, Sammy's going to be hitting me up for therapy bills soon" He muttered, blushing crimson at the thought of the conversation he and Sam would most likely have when he got back.

Cas cocked his head, as he did when he didn't fully understand something, "Sam knows we have sex, why would me calling him and telling him what we are doing cause you embarrassment?"

Dean sighs, Cas may be grasping new facets of humanity, but nothing seemed to shake his ability to take things so literally and in a way, Dean doesn't mind, because it was one of the many things Dean loves about him (not that he'd ever admit it). "I just hope that you didn't give him any _specific _details about _exactly_ what we're doing while he's out" Dean huffs, trailing off into a gasp as Cas grasps his erection and slides his hand up and down with torturous slowness, making Dean groan and buck his hips into the touch.

"I did not tell Sam anything that will cause you embarrassment later on" Cas replies, biting Dean's neck as he continues stroking his now very hard cock.

"T-That's good" Dean grinds out around a moan of _ohfuckyeahCasdon'tstop_

"Dean" Cas groans, looking almost feral, his eyes midnight blue and somehow luminous, his own cock hard against his stomach and Dean wishes he could touch it, taste it, feel it. His arms jerk in response to his thoughts and Cas growls.

"Not yet"

Sinuously, Cas rolls off Dean and slides across the bed, getting out the thing Dean's been trying to avoid all along: a pair of women's pink satin panties.

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Dude, I am _so not_ putting them on!"

Castiel laughs, a soft bass rumble "Dean, you don't have a choice, tonight, you're _my bitch_"

Dean growls and struggles to free his hands, even though he knows it's useless. Cas straddles him, their cocks brushing together, causing an almost electric jolt of pleasure to flood through Dean's body; making him hiss and thrust his hips involuntarily into Castiel's, aching for _any_ friction_. _Cas laughs again, harder this time, breaking into a wide grin as he lasciviously eyes Dean up and down, making Dean feel even more vulnerable and aroused.

"Quit with the eye-fucking Cas and get to the fucking" He growls out, his body throbbing with unsated lust.

Cas leans forward and kisses Dean thoroughly, panties still in his hand as he strokes Dean with the soft bundle of material and Dean can't help but cry out at how _fucking good_ it feels on his cock.

"Ugh Cas, fuck!" He trails off into indecipherable moans _mmmmmmcasyeahfuckmeooohh_

Cas' hands leave Dean's cock and he strokes his chest, running the panties over Dean's skin, along with his teeth and tongue.

"H-H-How'd you find out?" He gasps

Cas leans forward, so close that Dean could count every eyelash if he desired to.

"I've been watching you for a lot longer than you know Dean" he murmurs into Dean's ear, sending shivers up his spine

"You've been playing Peeping Tom on my life?" Dean gasps

Cas does the head tilt thing, but Dean doesn't want to explain, he wants to _fuck_

"Mmmmmm, doesn't matter, I'll explain it later"

"Ok" Cas resumes licking, nipping and running his nails all over Dean's chest "I _own _you Dean, and it's time you remembered that" Cas holds up the panties again "You _will_ wear these and _enjoy_ it"

Dean squirms, but Cas' strength is too much and he slides down Dean, sucking his cock in passing then slides the panties up his legs and over his cock.

Dean cranes his neck and sees his throbbing cock obscenely encased in the pink satiny material and blushes. "You just wait, I'm so going to get you back" He growls, unable to contain a groan as Cas licks his hard and leaking cock through the panties. "Caaassss!"He's not going to be able to restrain himself much longer if Cas keeps doing that. He can feel the now damp material of the panties clinging to his cock like a warm, silky second skin. Cas moves slightly lower and starts to lick his balls and play with his entrance through the panties. Dean feels like all of his nerve endings are on fire, it's becoming too much, sensory overload.

"Cas, please, god Cas, please, please fuck me!_ Please Cas_" Dean nearly bites off his tongue when he realises that he's begging. Dean _does not beg_. Fuck. Well, he didn't until now.

Cas looks up at him, his pupils wide and blown with lust.

"Mmmm, you're so ready for it aren't you? So ready to have my cock deep inside you." Cas' voice takes on a darker edge, almost a threat; and _fuck_, it shouldn't make Dean even _harder_, but it does and he's lying there, wearing those _bloody _pink panties, practically _whimpering_ as Cas pushes the panties to one side and thrusts lube slicked fingers deep inside him, first two, then three and then Dean's arching off the bed and crying out Cas' name as he hits his prostate again and again. Cas' fingers slide out of him with a lewd 'pop', replaced with the hard length of his cock as he slowly eases his way into Dean.

"Oh, you're so tight and hot." Cas grunts as he thrusts slowly in an out of Dean and he can't do anything other than groan Cas' name, his cock sending jolts of pleasure throughout Dean's body. Cas leans closer, pulling Dean's head up by his hair, forcing him to look at himself being fucked by Cas in those _fucking_ panties, the satin material pushing and pulling across his throbbing cock with each thrust. Cas looks deep into Dean's eyes, stripping him bare from the inside out and whispers "You look so good in those panties _bitch_." Cas slaps his hand down hard on his brand on Dean's bicep. "Mine!" Cas growls, and that's it, Dean loses it. Howling Cas' name he comes hard and fast, changing the panties to a deeper pink as his come soaks through the thin fabric.

Cas quickens his pace, unable to hold back as the pulsing of Dean's muscles tease his cock. Dean can feel Cas' cock become almost _impossibly_ hard, then he too is coming, his hips snapping hard into Dean, his cock filling Dean with liquid heat as he groans Dean's name in one long shuddering breath.

After it's all over and Dean is finally released; lying sprawled on the bed, fucked out, sated, heavy and boneless with exhaustion and pleasure, Cas kissing him then stands up, apology in his eyes.

"You have to go?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I..."

"Still gonna search for God? Or gonna play more Peeping Tom on my life?" Dean asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a cocky grin.

Cas chuckles, a rich warm sound, leans close to Dean, so close that his lips brush Dean's as he says "Wouldn't you like to know" in a low possessive growl that sends shivers through Dean's body, making his exhausted cock twitch with arousal. Then Cas is gone, a sound like a thousand birds taking flight echoes briefly in the empty space where he'd stood.

Dean laughs and looks down at his body before remembering that Sam will be back any moment. Leaning over the side of the bed and pulling his duffel bag along the floor to him, too lazy to get out of bed to get it. Scrabbling through the bag, he takes off the sodden panties; finds a clean pair of boxers and pulls them on, shoving the panties deep into his bag.

He's asleep when Sam comes back, woken by a paper bag of takeout hitting his chest.

"Mmm, what?" He opens his eyes and looks at the bag and the up at Sam "Thanks, Sam"

"Did you and Cas have fun?" Sam grins, enjoying the blush that floods his brother's face.

"Yes we did, just send the therapy bills to me" He grins up at Sam, then open the bag and finds fries and a burger, stuffing some fries into his mouth, he looks back at Sam who's sitting on his bed and has switched on the television to catch the news. Sam grins and laughs "Actually, Castiel was quite restrained and just said he needed some time with you to have sex" He grins as Dean just shakes his head and utters a low laugh.

"Seriously Dean, I'm glad you're happy"

Dean wakes late-ish the next morning, stretches and yawns, feeling a pleasant ache that can only come from a good fucking. He looks over at Sam, who's just entered the world of the conscious as well by the looks of things; he has a _serious _case of bed hair.

"Morning Sasquatch" He grins.

Sam looks blearily over at Dean " 'Mm not a Sasquatch! Jerk"

"Bitch!" Dean laughs, "I call first shower" Dean flings the covers off and gets out of bed, walking past Sam to go to the bathroom. Sam watches bemusedly, obviously still three quarters asleep. As Dean walks past Sam however, Sam's eyes widen comically and he explodes into laughter, practically falling of the bed as Dean turns around to face him and stares at Sam.

"What?"

"Dude" Sam gasps out amongst his laughter "Since when the fuck do you wear women's pink satin panties?" and with that Sam laughs so hard, that he loses his balance and falls unceremoniously out of bed, a tangle of arms and legs. Meanwhile, Dean, having looked down, seen the panties. "Fuck! _Fuck! _CAS! CAAAS!" Shower forgotten, Dean blushes bright red, _dives_ back behind his bed, finds his boxers and jeans, yanks off the panties, throws on his boxers and jeans, not bothering with shoes or a shirt, and _hurls _himself out the door before Sam hits the floor.

"CAAAASSSS! CAASTIEELLL! YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR ANGELIC ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW! Dean thunders, running into the carpark, ignoring the protests from the other motel rooms. He _distinctly _remembers putting on his boxers before going to bed. Cas must have mojo'ed him whilst he was asleep. Man, Cas was going to _pay_!

"CAASSS, I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Hello Dean" Castiel appears behind Dean.

Dean turns and swiftly pushes Cas back against a car,

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Dean growls, his face so close to Cas', that Cas could count each eyelash if he wanted.

Cas smirks, his midnight blues eyes boring into Dean's, almost transfixing Dean.

"I just wanted to show you that I do indeed have a sense of humour" Cas replies, before quickly pulling Dean into him and turning them around, so Dean's now pushed up against the car. Before Dean can protest, Cas leans forward and kisses him hungrily, possessively.

"You're mine, you know that? Mine, to do with as I please" Cas growls into the kiss, and Dean can't find it in him to protest, he _wants _to be Cas', wants Cas to use him, to fuck him, to _own _him. Because after all, he _owns_ Cas too, more than that, he loves him. Hang on, did he just say _love_? Dean pushes away the thought, he'll worry about that later, right now, he's got more important things to do, like convincing Cas to wipe Sam's memory of the last half an hour.

And just as he thinks this day can't get any worse, as he's walking back to the motel room with Cas in tow, he hears Sam's phone ring.

"Oh, Hey Bobby" Sam's _still_ chuckling

Dean grimaces, he's _never_ going to live this down.

"You'll never guess what I saw this morning" Sam continues

Dean looks at Cas (who's wearing the biggest shit-eating grin in existence), walking beside him, punches him on the shoulder and starts running back to the room, to fucking _wrestle_ the phone off Sammy if he has to!

"Well, I was laying in bed and Dean called first shower and got out of bed..."

Dammit, he wasn't going to be able to stop Sam in time, Dean _did not_ want Bobby to hear about this.

Castiel's laughter pursues him.

Oh yeah, he's _so_ going to get Cas back.


End file.
